When using a mobile terminal such as a mobile telephone, a user wants to check, in some cases, a received mail in creating a reply mail to the received mail. Since a screen of the mobile terminal is smaller compared to a screen of a personal computer, for example, various methods have been devised for checking the received mail in creating the reply mail with use of the mobile terminal.
An example of the methods for checking the received mail in creating the reply mail is a quote-and-reply method in which a text of the received mail is included in the reply mail.
Another example of such methods is a method for dividing a display screen into two areas so as to display the received mail on one of the areas while displaying the reply mail on the other one of the areas.
Also, recent mobile telephones can simultaneously execute a plurality of tasks in a multi-task execution method. Therefore, with the recent mobile telephones, even while the user creates the reply mail, the received mail can be displayed by taking a plurality of procedures of selecting a mail menu from menus, selecting a received mail folder from mail folders and selecting a desired received mail from the received mail folder.